Lettre à l'absent
by kaira195
Summary: Par les yeux de celle qui l'a toujours protégé et aimé, nous revoyons la fin de la guerre pour Quatre R. Winner.


18

Titre : Lettre à l'absent

Auteur : Kaira

Email : 

Genre : POV, Romance, PG-13 (c'est pas pour les moins de 5 ans quoi !)

Spoilers : Gundam Wing intégrale, et Endless Waltz (ah quand on est fan faut l'être jusqu'au bout !!!)

Résumé : La fin de la guerre en 195 Ac vue par une amie d'enfance de Quatre. Je vous dis pas le reste sinon y a plus de chute à la fin.

Avertissement : c'est toujours la même chose, je ne touche pas d'argent, les droits de GW sont à Sunrise et Beez entertainement, je fais ça juste pour le fun et parce que j'adore niquer mes stylos.

Note de l'auteur : Alors au départ j'ai regardé mes DVDs de GW pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et j'ai trouvé Quatre archi sexy ! Pour la première fois depuis toujours. Donc à l'origine le but de la fic était que quelqu'un s'envoie Quatre, afin qu'on jouisse toutes par procuration. Et puis une histoire s'est formée autour, étant donné qu'avec sa timidité mortelle et Duo qui dit toutes les conneries qu'il pense, ça allait pas être facile de s'afficher avec lui. C'est là qu'intervient mon super bal de fin de la guerre. D'autre part il faut que j'exerce mon style si je veux faire L, donc la fic est un POV, sous forme d'une lettre. Et alors au début ça me gênait, je savais pas trop comment le prendre ni où j'allais. Jusqu'à ce que je repense à la chanson d'Hélène Ségara, Mrs.Jones, et là j'ai su comment la finir. Enfin vous verrez c'est un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, mais au final j'espère que ça donne quelque chose de correct.

BONNE LECTURE.

PS : Une suite est envisageable, alors si vous la voulez n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Lettre à l'absent 

Mon ch'ti bébé,

Enfin si je peux encore t'appeler comme ça. Quatre Raberba Winner, disons, héritier de l'empire Winner d'exploitation minière sur L4, j'aimerais partager le souvenir d'une époque avec toi, le souvenir du début d'un magnifique rêve...

A vrai dire, je ne sais plus très bien quand tout cela a commencé, ni pourquoi. Peut-être mes sentiments pour toi ont-ils évolué au fur et à mesure du temps que je passais à tes côtés. Toujours est-il, Quatre, qu'alors que nous courions à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du palais, jamais encore je n'avais regardé quelqu'un comme je te regardais. Moi, Lily Lemptika, je t'ai regardé la première comme une femme regarde l'homme qu'elle aime. Mais tu ne semblais pas partager ce sentiment. Tu m'appelais ta « seule petite sœur ». Seulement, comment t'en vouloir de ne pas comprendre. Nous n'étions que des enfants, et moi-même je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'arrivait. Et alors que le temps passait, et que je tentais vainement de t'amener à me considérer différemment, tu t'es tourné vers la guerre, et la révolte. Toi, le garçon le plus gentil et le plus inoffensif au monde, tu as choisi le chemin du sang. J'aurais voulu t'arrêter. Mais... comment t'expliquer ? Que chaque jour loin de toi était une déchirure, que te savoir en danger me rendait malade, que je ne pouvais accepter que tu partes sans moi. Et si tu ne m'aimais toujours pas ? Et si tes innocents mots d'enfant avaient réellement exprimé la réalité de mon pire cauchemar ? Je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas eu la force. Et je t'ai regardé partir en pleurant, le cœur saignant.

Je ne pouvais pourtant pas non plus te laisser partir seul. Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner. Toi, si fragile, à ces chiens enragés de soldats ! alors je t'ai suivi. Tout comme toi, je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'entraîner et à m'enfuir au nez et à la barbe de ma famille, comme à la tienne. J'ai appris à piloter une armure mobile, à me servir d'armes à feu, à me battre au corps à corps, à saboter, à réparer, mais aussi et surtout, à me faire discrète. Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte de ma présence, et pourtant j'étais toujours là, à chaque mission que tu as menée, à chaque combat, j'étais à tes côtés te protégeant de mon mieux, et me cachant à ta vue, honteuse.

Tu l'as ignoré pendant longtemps, mais tes fidèles maguanacs, eux, m'ont surprise, et j'ai du les supplier pour qu'ils ne te disent rien de ma présence. J'ai su les convaincre que tu m'avais oubliée, que je n'étais rien pour toi, mais que de par ton éternelle sensibilité tu te sentirais néanmoins responsable de moi, et je te déconcentrerais. Ca n'a pas été très difficile : je m'étais moi-même déjà convaincue avec ces arguments.

Ensuite ils m'ont laissée repartir. Ils m'ont laissée te suivre dans l'espace, et ont juré de ne rien dire. J'étais ton ombre. L'écho à chacun de tes pas. Les yeux dans ton dos. Le batteur du sentier juste devant toi. L'ange gardien. C'était moi. Et parfois j'ai du prendre certaines choses en main à ta place.

Par exemple , après la mort de ton père, je te savais fragilisé, et j'ai pensé plus sûr de te remettre un autre gundam, plus moderne et plus sécurisant. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un garçon tel que toi aurait pu s'en servir pour détruire. Je m'en suis voulue pour ces trois colonies que tu avais exterminées. Heureusement, les seuls morts à déplorer étaient des soldats de Oz. Je m'en suis voulue pour Trowa aussi. Et après que Herro t'ait enfermé dans un sas, je me suis empressée de le recueillir et de le ramener à ses amis du cirque, dont je savais qu'ils s'occuperaient bien de lui. Au moins tu étais sain et sauf, et aux côtés de Heero je te savais mieux protégé que jamais. Nous sommes redescendus sur Terre, afin d'y aider Relena.

Au royaume de Sanc, il n'y a rien eu de plus facile que de me dissimuler parmi les élèves de la princesse. D'autant plus que j'ai bénéficié de son aide, et celle d'Heero et Noin. Ils m'avaient tout de suite percée à jour, me voyant te jeter des regards furtifs dans les couloirs, et surveiller de près tes sorties. Quand ils ont vraiment pensé que j'étais une espionne, ils m'ont discrètement arrêtée. Je leur ai alors détaillé ma situation. Noin n'a pas voulu me croire, mais Relena, connaissant bien mon père, a reconnu en moi ses traits. Ils ont, tout comme tes alliés du désert, choisi de respecté mon silence, et ont même proposé de m'aider à veiller sur toi. J'ai si souvent voulu t'interpeller dans les couloirs, et me suis si souvent reprise. Que t'aurais-je dit ? Et te souvenais-tu seulement de moi Quatre. Quand je suis visible, j'ai l'impression de déranger. Jamais je n'aurais supporter de ressentir cela en face de toi. J'ai continué de fuir ton regard, et tu ne m'aurais même pas vue si je t'étais passée juste sous le nez. Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, rongé par la disparition de Trowa, je le voyais bien. Je m'en voulais, et Noin a essayé de t'aider comme elle a pu. Relena aussi. Tout ça était ma faute. J'avais voulu protéger ton corps, et c'était ton cœur qui en avait souffert. J'en suis toujours désolée Quatre. Et pourtant si j'avais le pouvoir de remonter le temps je ne changerais rien. Peut-être serais-tu mort si je n'avais pas laissé le Gundam Zéro en ta possession.

Mon ressentiment envers moi-même c'est quelque peu apaisé quand nous avons retrouvé Trowa, sain et sauf bien entendu, que Sally, Noin et moi avons réussi à tous vous réunir, vous les pilotes de gundam. Tu en as semblé très heureux, et j'en ai été comblée.

Je me faisais souvent pensé à cette chanson de JJ Goldman : « Elle vit sa vie par procuration... ». Peut-être. Et alors ? Tu es heureux, je le suis. Tu es triste, je le suis. Tu meurs, je meurs. Si tu sautes je saute, n'est-ce pas ça l'amour ? Tu en peux pas avoir oublié Titanic Quatre ! Combien de centaines de fois l'avons-nous regardé ensemble ? C'était notre concours de larmes journalier.

Je n'ai plus pleuré. On a vaincu le Lotus Blanc. J'étais cachée parmi toutes les armures et robots mobiles qui s'affrontaient là haut, près de la demeure du Tout Puissant. Howard m'a laissée entreposer mon armure sur le Peacemillion. Heero et Noin avaient averti tout le monde de ma présence spectrale. Duo, malgré ses difficultés à tenir sa langue, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Hilde. Ils savaient tous. Tous sauf toi. Et j'aurais préféré que jamais tu ne saches. Tu en saches qu'ils savaient, je veux dire. Tu leur en as voulu je pense, quand tu l'as appris. Alors qu'en fait une fois de plus tout était ma faute. D'un autre côté Duo aurait fini par vendre la mèche : aucun secret n'est éternel.

Toutefois eux aussi ignorent certaines choses. Je sais qu'ils n'auraient pas aimé, et les pilotes en particulier, savoir que j'influençais leurs actes dans leur dos, comme lorsqu'une section du Libra a failli s'écraser sur Terre. Ca c'est notre secret. J'ai eu peur, je l'avoue. Les maguanacs m'avaient prêté une de leurs armures afin que je me fonde dans la masse à bord de ce maudit bout de caillou, et je t'entendais résister à leurs vains appels pour te convaincre de sortir de là. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Si tu sautes je saute, hein ? Je commençais à désespérer quand j'ai aperçu le canon à plasma de Herro dériver au loin. Avec un peu de chance un des pilotes le trouverait. Mais ça ne s'est pas produit, et le temps nous était compté. Alors j'ai été aussi vite que possible jusqu'à cet engin de malheur, et d'un grand coup de pied je l'ai expédié dans le dos du Shenlong, qui s'est retourné. Mais j'avais déjà disparu. Je t'avais rejoint, et j'ai vu avec soulagement tous les gundams épuiser leurs dernières munitions et sortir de la section. C'était gagné. Et pour la Terre, et pour moi. Heero, massacrant son armure dans l'atmosphère terrestre, a sauvé le monde, et je t'ai entendu éteindre ta radio. J'avais déjà remarqué que tu ne devais pas être très en forme depuis ton retour du Libra : tu haletais, et ton ton devenait de plus en plus gémissant. Tu aurais été blessé qu'évidemment tu n'en aurais fait part à personne. Mais moi tu ne pouvais pas me duper, Quatre. Je te connaissais trop bien. Une infirmière, quelqu'un, vite ! Mais il n'y avait plus personne. Les armures mobiles restantes regagnaient déjà MO2, et il ne restait plus autour de nous que des centaines de robots mobiles inactifs. Tu restais là sans bouger. Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose !

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai amarré mon armure à la tienne. Puis j'ai quitté ma cabine de pilotage pour la tienne, juste en face. Ton code était l'anniversaire de mort de ton père, évidemment. Tu n'as même pas relevé la tête tout de suite, tant tu devais souffrir, et j 'ai eu le temps d'enlever mon casque avant que tu me regardes.

Quatre ? ai-je gémi, morte de peur et d'agonie.

Te voir ainsi me faisait mal à moi aussi. J'avais mal dans l'âme. Tu as levé les yeux sur moi pour la première fois depuis 5 longues années. Et pourtant tout ça ne paru qu'un battement de cils quand je t'ai fait face de nouveau. Tu as froncé les sourcils, et j'ai cru que tu te demandais qui je pouvais bien être. Mais tu as murmuré :

Lily ?

Folle de joie, j'ai acquiescé de la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Ainsi tu te souvenais encore un peu de moi ? des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête : avais-tu pensé à moi ? Avais-tu demandé de mes nouvelles ? Mais je n'ai eu le temps d'en poser aucune. De toutes façons je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? as-tu demandé avec un drôle de mélange dans la voix.

J'y entendais de la joie, de l 'étonnement, de la douleur, et un certain de regain de vivacité. Il m'a fallu un moment pour réalisé que tu m'avais posé une question, et qu'en toute logique je devais y répondre. Tes yeux me subjuguaient.

C'est une longue histoire, ai-je finalement rétorqué. Tu es blessé ?

Ma voix s'est brisée sur la dernière syllabe. J'étais folle d'inquiétude, et ton visage pâle et en sueur ne risquait pas de me rassurer.

Ce n'est rien, as-tu voulu me rassurer.

Ne sois pas bête ! tu n'as jamais su mentir ! ai-je alors rappelé.

Après tout : j'étais encore ton amie d'enfance. Celle qui savait que tu détestais le savon à la myrtille, et que tu piquais tous les crayons de tes sœurs pour dessiner le plus de cœur possible à ta mère sui te regardait du ciel, non ? Tout devenait tout à coup beaucoup plus simple. Nous n'étions rien, rien que nous. Et rien n'avait changé. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de qui que ce soit que de toi durant toute ma vie, et malgré que tu ignorais mon secret, tu étais toujours mon ami.

Tu as souri bravement, et obtenu de moi la même chose en retour. Tu triches ! pensais-je. Mais quelle importance. Tu as tous les droits sur moi Quatre, tu les as toujours eu.

Enlève ta combinaison, ai-je demandé sans réfléchir.

Mais je...

Tu mets toujours ton T-shirt porte-bonheur en dessous non ?

Non, mais comment tu sais ça ? as-tu interrogé soudain intéressé.

Merde ! La gaffe ! Je ne pouvais pas la fermer ? Et en plus tu devais te mettre torse nu. La situation se corsait légèrement... Ma gêne est revenue en un éclair. Nous étions deux amis qui prenaient leur bain ensemble 10 ans plus tôt, certes, mais nous étions aussi un homme te une femme, coincé dans à peine deux mètres carré. Et voilà qu'il fallait que tu enlèves ton t-shirt... Pourtant il fallait se montrer rationnel : même à travers ta combinaison noire je pouvais voir que tu te vidais de ton sang.

Quatre, si je ne te soigne pas, ça peut s'aggraver. Tua s déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, ai-je tenté de te convaincre. Je ne te demande pas de te dévêtir entièrement.

Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça !

Au moins tu as cédé. Etait-ce parce que c'était moi ? Etait-ce parce que c'était toi ? Parce que c'était nous deux...

Tu t'es donc retrouvé torse nu, le souffle court et en sueur, et moi je... J'ai essayé de ne pas penser. Ce fut certainement l'une des choses les plus dures que j'ai eu à faire jusqu'à maintenant. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas réussi. J'avais beau essayer de me concentrer sur ta blessure, des tas d'images et d'idées défilaient dans ma tête. J'ai effleuré ta blessure du bout des doigt pour en évaluer la gravité, et tu as frissonné. Cette satanée blonde n'aurait pas pu te couper ailleurs qu'au creux des reins ?!

Tu as de la chance, ai-je réussi à articuler, rouge de honte. Tu n'as rien de sérieux, la lame était fine et ton adversaire visait très mal ! Je vais quand même te faire un pansement pour éviter sue ça saigne trop.

J'étais tout à coup comme une enfant dans un parc d'attraction. Toucher : je n'avais que ce mot en tête. C'eut été si facile de...

Voilà, ai-je pourtant conclut une fois le pansement installé. C'est... fait.

J'avais relevé la tête entre temps, et ton regard avait changé. Je ne te connaissais pas ces yeux. : c'était assez proche de la fierté qu'ils exprimaient lorsque tu venais de faire une bêtise supérieure aux miennes, et pourtant.. Il y avait quelque chose de différent. Comme si tu allais faire cette bêtise. Tu semblais farouche et mesquin. Ce n'était pas que tu me faisais peur, mais plutôt que tu m'étonnais. OK : tu me faisais peur. On s'est fixé un instant. Et puis j'ai eu comme un déclic : j'ai compris que cette chose convoitée que tu fixais, cette chose que tu voulais voler, c'était moi. Moi et rien d'autre.

Je me suis alors rapprochée de ton visage, et on s'est embrassé. Aucun n'a pressé l'autre : c' était naturel, spontané, et parfaitement synchronisé. Ce moment j'en avais souvent rêvé , sans pourtant oser l'espérer. Je dois avouer qu'un rêve n'est jamais aussi complet tant qu'il n'est qu'illusion que lorsque qu'il se réalise. En revanche, une fois accompli, il paraît toujours aussi irréel.

Il n'y avait plus de gêne, plus de honte ni de questions embarrassantes. Il n'y avait plus de blessure, plus de gundam ni de guerre. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Quand on s'est quittés j'ai souri, et j'ai lu dans tes yeux le même désir qui m'envahissait. J'ai chatouillé à nouveau ton ventre, plus à la manière d'un jeu que de quelque chose de plus érogène. Tout n'était que jeu depuis le début entre nous Quatre. Je me suis ensuite assise sur tes genoux, et tu as semblé hésiter :

Peut-être... qu'on ne devrait pas...

J'ai posé un index sur tes lèvres pour te faire signe de te taire. Et puis, j'ai saisi ta main gauche, et j'ai embrassé amoureusement chacun de tes doigts. J'avais du voir ça dans un film, je ne me souviens plus lequel. Et toi ? En tout cas c'était l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. La suite tu la connais, elle est encore quelque part en toi je le sais. Elle cherche à refaire surface.

J'ignore ce que tu as ressenti à ce moment là, je ne suis pas dans ta peau. Mais je peux te dire ce que ça a été pour moi. J'ai rarement été aussi comblée que ce jour-là. Dans tes bras le temps n'existait plus. La planète aurait pu exploser que je m'en serais fichue. Tout ne semblait plus être qu'amour, douceur et tendresse. La chaleur d'un être aimé, il n'y rien de plus merveilleux.

Quand tout a été fini, ou plutôt quand tout a été définitivement commencé, je suis restée là, dans tes bras. Tu avais la tête dans mes cheveux, et moi la mienne au creux de ton épaule. Nous étions comme Adam et Eve au premier jour. Et qu'importe que nous soyons chassés de l'Eden, tant que nous étions tous les deux. C'est pourquoi je savourais cet instant magique comme si c'était le dernier.

J'allais m'assoupir lorsque Duo nous a fait savoir par radio que nous étions attendus sur MO2 afin de rentrer sur Terre : Relena y organisait un buffet en l'honneur de la fin de la guerre, et des valeureux pilotes de gundams. Au départ je n'ai pas compris que quelqu'un nous parlait à la radio, et j'ai gémi, vexée qu'on interrompe un si beau rêve. Duo a cru que c'était toi.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?? a-t-il demandé.

J'ai plaqué ma main sur ma bouche, honteuse de ma gaffe. Mais tu m'as rassurée d'un sourire.

Non Duo, je suis juste légèrement blessé, as-tu prétexté. Je te retrouve dans quelques minutes sur MO2.

Très beau jeu ! J'en aurais applaudi. Mais aucun de nous deux en semblait vouloir bouger. Je n'aurais quitté mon nid de paradis pour rien au monde. Il le fallait pourtant.

Arrivés aux abords du satellite, nous nous sommes séparés à regrets, et j'ai repris les commandes de mon Léo spatial. Nous avions quand même pris le temps de discuter un peu, et décider de jouer la carte de l'omission. J'étais ton amie, et si le reste se voyait tant pis. Je t'aimais Quatre, c'était tout ce qui importait, et au diable ce que les autres en penseraient.

Les autres pilotes, Heero, Duo, Trowa, et Wufei, ainsi que Hilde, Sally et Relena nous attendaient dans le hangar des armures mobiles.

Tiens donc ! s'est exclamé Duo gaiement. Tu voyages accompagné maintenant Quatre ?

Ouf ! Pour quelqu'un d'expansif il savait tenir sa langue. Merci Duo. Merci d'avoir compris que je n'avais encore rien dit. Il était trop tôt. Je sais qu'on utilise souvent ce prétexte trop facilement, qu'on se cache souvent derrière, mais il est pourtant véridique.

D'autre part, Duo était encore trop naïf pour le remarquer, mais il n'avait échappé à personne d'autre que toi et moi avions les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rosies et les yeux brillants. On se trahissait. Je n'ai rien osé dire, ni faire. Pas même remettre ton étiquette dans ton col. Heero et Wufei se concertaient déjà du regard et Sally les approuvait en silence. Duo commençait à remarquer ça. Le moindre geste et il aurait compris bien fort de quoi parlait ce dialogue muet. Pour l'instant il n'avait rien saisi, et nous autres ne faisions rien. Du moins nous faisions parfaitement illusion.

Je n'avais rien contre les pilotes de gundams et leurs compagnes, mais leurs conversations m'ennuyaient, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir te parler de certaines choses avant qu'on arrive sur Terre. Il fallait qu'on parle. De nous. Parce qu'il y avait enfin un « nous ». Malheureusement l'heure semblait plutôt à la fête devant un verre de soda dans la salle d'attente de la navette, et Duo t'avait déjà kidnappé pour que tu lui racontes ton duel comme Dorothy. Je vous ai suivis comme j'ai pu. Enthousiaste comme il était, il aurait pu faire la fête à lui tout seul.

Tiens ! s'exclama tout à coup Howard en me voyant passer. On a une nouvelle recrue ?

Tu rougissais à chaque fois qu'on nous faisait ce genre de remarque, et moi j'acquiesçais silencieusement de la tête pour les remercier tous de ne pas gaffer. Te mentir me faisais mal, mais ça n'étais vraiment pas le moment.

Je n'ai bientôt plus eu le temps d'y penser. On a embarqué dans une navette pour la Terre, et je me suis trouvée en Sally une amie de très bonne conversation. Le trajet m'a paru aussi court qu'un battement de cil.

En revanche, la soirée du lendemain soir organisée par Relena s'annonçait des plus barbantes. En arrivant au château, après m'être reposée quelques heures dans la navette, j'avais décidé qu'il me fallait une robe au moins aussi étouffante que ce genre de bal pour gosses de riches. Je t'ai pris à l'écart.

Tu as quelque chose en tête pour aujourd'hui ? t'ai-je demandé en remettant minutieusement une de tes mèches blondes derrière ton oreille.

Peu-être.. as-tu ronronné en tirant sur les passants de mon jean.

Hé ! Ce genre d'attitude c'était la mienne ! Tu prenais vite de l'assurance. Et encore : nous étions loin d'être des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. J'ai légèrement reculé devant ton arrogance.

La je dois t'arrêter, ai-je averti en levant un index ridiculement menaçant. J'ai des courses à faire pour la fête de ce soir.

Tu as eu l'air aussi déçu que si Noël venait d'être annulé.

Je peux venir ? as-tu proposé, plein d'espoir.

Non, désolée : il ne faut pas que tu vois ma robe avant la soirée. Sinon je ne pourrai plus te bluffer.

Chacun les mains dans les poches du jean de l'autre, on s'est embrassés gentiment. J'ai du me détacher à regret, et j'ai posé mon index sur tes lèvres avant que tu ne protestes.

Il faut d'abord que je recrute d'autres filles : le shopping toute seule ce n'est pas drôle.

J'ai horreur que tu fasses tes yeux de chien battu. Enfin... Ca n'est pas que ça m'exaspère, tu es mignon comme ça. Mais à chaque fois je cède. Quand tu fais ça tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi. Absolument tout ce que tu veux. Et le pire c'est que tu en es conscient. Je crois même que c'est moi qui t'ais appris cette technique quand on était petits. Ou alors c'est Iria qui nous l'a enseignée. Je ne sais plus. D'ailleurs à propos d'Iria... Tu te souviens les bouquins qu'elle te soupçonnait « d' emprunter » ? Les bouquins que même son père ne savait pas qu'elle possédait ? En fait c'était moi qui les lui piquait. Désolée. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne t'en rappelles pas finalement. Et si on en revenait au dîner ?

Sally, Relena et Hilde avaient aussi besoin de quoi s'habiller. Catherine n'avait pas les moyens de s'acheter une robe et je l'en ai remerciée en mon fort intérieur car ses bavardages commençaient à m'ennuyer sérieusement. La princesse du royaume de Sank connaissait tous les meilleurs magasins spécialisés en chiffon, et nous nous sommes laissées conduire. Cette fois là je me trahissais déjà beaucoup moins, et seule Sally a semblé me regarder bailler d'un œil réprobateur : j'apprends vite.

Sorties dans la 4° boutique, aucune de nous n 'avait trouvé son bonheur, et je commençais à me demander ce que tu pouvais bien faire au château, quand je me suis arrêter devant une robe rouge passion sans bretelle, avec un corset très serré et une jupe bouffante brillante comme de la soie, les pans supérieurs tenus par des épingles en forme de roses. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cette robe. Je savais que le rouge sanguin s'accorderait mieux à mon teint pâle et à mes cheveux noirs que les robes habituelles, blanches, beiges ou roses, qui sciaient plus à des filles blondes comme Relena. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas la seule à m'intéresser à cette vitrine : à ma droite Hilde rêvait les yeux grands ouverts devant une fine robe de satin bleu clair à bretelles, alors qu'à ma gauche Sally détaillait avec attention une robe vert pastel avec des manches mais sans épaules. Relena avait d'ailleurs déjà passé commande dans cette boutique.

On entre ? ai-je suggéré, mine de rien.

Elle avaient toutes franchi les portes avant que 'j'ai pu dire « ouf ! ».

Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sally ? demandait avidement Hilde une dizaine de minutes plus tard en tourbillonnant dans sa robe bleue.

L'essayer c'est l'adopter, approuva la compagne de Wufei avec un sourire. Et moi j'ai l'air de quoi ?

Tu es magnifique, ai-je répondu en sortant de ma cabine à mon tour, enveloppée dans la robe de mes rêves.

J'ai scruté avec appréhension le regard de mes amies pendant un instant.

Alors-je ? ai-je finalement demandé, lasse d'attendre.

Sally a réagi jusqu'aux oreilles, souriante.

Pas mal du tout, as-t-elle acquiescé.

Les autres étaient d'accord, et j'en ai été ravie. Si elles aimaient toute cette robe, il y avait de grandes chances que toi aussi tu l'apprécie. Relena avait décidé de profiter de cette halte pour nous faire admirer sa commande. C'était une robe blanche à courtes manches, avec des franges rose pâle, qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Nous étions toutes fin prêtes.

Après une petite heure d'ajustements, nous sommes reparties à bord de la limousine de Relena, les bras chargés, les jambes vidées, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais épuisée lorsque nous sommes rentrées au château. L'heure du repas approchait, et je ne te voyais nulle part parmi tous ces préparatifs. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de te chercher : il fallait que je me change, et que je me pomponne. Surtout, il fallait que je commence par prendre une bonne douche. Mais où étais-tu donc ?

Tout en m'habillant, je ne pensais plus qu'à toi, et à vrai dire je m'inquiétais un peu. Nous ne nous étions guère vus depuis que nos avions rejoint les autres pilotes de gundam. Une seule journée, et pourtant tu me manquais déjà autant que si nous avions été séparés pendant de nombreuses années. Maintenant que je t'avais , je ne voulais plus te perdre. Tes yeux, ta peau, ton air frais et ta gentillesse, tout m'avait attirée à toi comme le papillon à la lumière. Je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Impatiente, j'ai rejoint les escaliers, disposés de telle façon que les garçons rejoignaient leur compagne en bas des marches, après leur avoir fait face durant toute la descente des marches.

Je comptais te surprendre ce soir-là., et finalement tu t'es montré le plus surprenant des deux. Tu étais déjà là, de l'autre côté, tout vêtu de blanc, tel un ange sorti tout droit de mes rêves. Tu consultais ta montre, à moitié détourné, tu ne m'avais pas encore vue. Je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment envie que tu te retournes. J'aurais pu rester là à te contempler des heures durant, à détailler chacun de tes traits, à épier tes moindres faits et gestes et à en sourire. Mais tu as fini par me voir, et tu as soudain paru aussi agréablement surpris que moi quelques secondes plus tôt. Ouf ! Ma robe te plaisait ! je pouvais le lire dans tes yeux. Mais il n'empêchais pas que si Cendrillon avait été à ce bal, elle aurait certainement délaissé son prince pour le mien ! Enfin, elle aurait essayé, parce que ce soir là et tous les autres d'après, tu étais mon prince.

Ceux des autres, à savoir Duo, Heero, Wufei et Trowa descendaient derrière toi. Mais aucun n'avait ton charme à mon goût. Quant aux filles, elles se faisaient désirer. En fait il parait que c'est moi qui vais toujours trop vite. J'ai toujours une ou deux longueurs d'avance, mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai horreur de traîner, et je trouve beaucoup plus agréable de passer du temps avec son homme qu'avec son poudrier. D'autant plus que tu es un très bon danseur, et que tu commençais à me manquer.

Alors nous avons descendu les marches face à face, puis tu m'as prise la main, et tu m'as entraînée vers la piste de danse. Oh comme j'étais à nouveau sereine ! Là, dans tes bras... Du coup on a tout enchaîné, du moins tout ce que ma robe me permettais : le tango, le menuet, et tous les slows bien sûr. Jamais je ne m'étais autant amusée. Comme toujours avec toi le monde n'existait plus. Et on a dansé plus d'une heure, finalement entourés de nos amis, que j'observais du coin de l'œil. Heero était un fin danseur lui aussi, mais il ne semblait pas y prendre beaucoup de plaisir ; Wufei et Trowa restaient très bon, même s'ils ne dégageaient pas autant de prestance ; la seule fille que je plaignais dans l'affaire c'était Hilde, dont le cavalier était sans aucun doute le plus malhabile des cinq, même s'il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Enfin, bien fatigués, nous nous sommes retrouvés à la table de Relena pour dîner.

Cette soirée est vraiment réussie, ai-je constaté avec sincérité.

Les autres ont acquiescé de la tête, puis la conversation s'est dérobée sur des sujets telles que les fleurs et l'arrangement du château, avant de revenir indéniablement sur les pilotes de gundams, franchement poussée par Duo que les astuces déco ne passionnaient pas plus que ça.

Alors les gras, a-t-il demandé d'un ton mystérieux, vous allez faire quoi maintenant que la guerre est finie ?

A mon grand étonnement, comme au sien, aucun des héros n'a semblé désarçonné par cette question. Ils semblait même qu'ils y avaient déjà tous mûrement réfléchi. J'ai trouvé cette question tout à coup très intéressante. Après tout, nous ne nous étions retrouvés que depuis deux jours, et nous n'avions pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de discuter.

Comme personne ne répondait, Duo insista :

Heero ? t'es le « Number One », toi l'honneur.

Décidément ; ce garçon ne tenait pas à la vie. Je parle de Duo. Il faut être fou pour s'en prendre au « Number One », qui devait à présent se sentir aussi flatté que le corbeau de la célèbre fable de La Fontaine. Pourtant, Duo et Relena étaient encore entiers. Ils me font parfois penser, sans méchanceté, à ces petits poissons qui mangent la crasse sur le dos des requins en échange de quoi ils ont la paix. Ca se balaie d'un coup de nageoire, mais finalement c'est bien utile. Je vois sans problème quelle peut être l'utilité de Relena, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas rétamé Duo ! Tu dois me trouver méchante. Tu sais je rigole, c'est tout. J'ai toujours eu tendance à associer des choses inasociables. C'est distrayant.

Toujours est-il que Heero a consenti à répondre, sans pour autant décroiser les bras.

J'irai où bon me semblera, et tu n'as pas à en savoir plus, a-t-il tranché d'un ton net.

Pas très aimable, c'est sûr. Mais qui s'était attendu à ce qu'il réponde qu'ils allait prendre quelques semaines de vacances aux tropiques pour siroter du lait de coco en se balançant dans un hamac ?

Ca m'avance beaucoup, a grincé Duo en grimaçant. Et toi Wufei ?

Je pense intégrer la nouvelle police militaire, a répondu platoniquement le jeune chinois.

Trowa ? a relancé Duo d'un air las.

Je reste au cirque.

En bref, ils restaient tous dans l'ombre de leurs nanas, ai-je noté. Et Heero n'avait même pas eu le courage de l'avouer. Les hommes de nos temps, je vous jure... Mais tu ne savais pas ce que je comptais faire. D'ailleurs, je ne le savais pas moi-même. Alors, qu'avais-tu décidé ?

Quatre ? as interrogé Duo.

Tu as rougi. Tu es trop chou quand tu fais ça. Mais je sais que ça marque tu es gêné. Mon regard ne faisait pourtant que t'interroger, je ne suis pas inquisitrice !

Je pensais.. as-tu hésité.

J'ai souri pour t'encourager. Où que tu ailles, je te suivrai, tu devrais le savoir. Duo était encore plus impatient que moi. Incroyable, mais vrai.

Oui... a-t-il insisté d'un ton ironique.

Je pensais continuer mes études sur L4 pour reprendre plus tard les affaires de mon père.

Ouf ! Pendant un moment j'avais eu peur que tu ne m'annonces quelque chose de catastrophique. Alors que là j'étais entièrement d'accord avec toi : il était temps qu'on rentre au pays. J'ai approuvé imperceptiblement de la tête, et tu t'es rassuré.

Relena reste ici, compléta Duo, déjà fatigué d'attendre des réponses aussi évidentes, Catherine retourne au cirque je suppose...

Elles ont acquiescé silencieusement.

...Hilde vient avec moi, Sally fait déjà partie de la police militaire... Et toi Lily ? a demandé le second pilote avec une attention toue nouvelle.

Je retourne aussi sur L4, ai-je répondu calmement.

Tu viens de L4 ? s'est-il étonné. Tiens ! C'est vrai qu'on ne connaît absolument rien sur ta nouvelle copine, Quatre. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Raconte.

Aïe ! Bien que parfaitement innocentes et logiques, les questions de Duo devenaient absolument embarrassantes. Je ne t'avais encore rien dit de ces 5 dernières années, et je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de faire ça de suite. Comment allais-tu réagir en apprenant que je t'avais suivi comme ton ombre sans jamais me montrer pendant tout ce temps ? Il aurait bien fallu que tu le saches un jour, mais était-ce le meilleur moyen de te l'annoncer devant tous nos amis et au cours d'un dîner de réception ? Malheureusement je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Je me refusais à mentir. Te mentir à toi... Non, jamais ! Tes yeux m'interrogeaient déjà, sans méchanceté. Tu étais simplement curieux. Tu regretterais sûrement de l'avoir été. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Mais j'ai du me résigner : Duo ne lâcherait pas prise, surtout si tu l'approuvais. Mais pour le moment c'étais à toi que s'adressais la question.

Lily est la fille d'un très bon ami de feu mon père, as-tu alors expliqué. Nous jouions souvent ensemble sur L4. je ne l'avais pas vue depuis 5 ans quand je l'ai retrouvée à bord d'un Léo sur le champ de bataille J'ignore ce qui s'est passé pendant tout ce temps.

Tu avais froncé les sourcils tout à coups, comme si tu semblais réaliser que cette situation était étrange. Tu t'es tourné vers moi d'un air significatif.

C'est une longue histoire, ai-je tenté.

On a le temps, a assuré Duo du tac au tac.

J'ai jeté un regard suppliant aux autres filles, mais aucune d'elles n'a semblé saisir le message. Elles aussi voulaient entendre mon histoire. J'ai donc tout raconté, depuis ces journées folles à courir dans le palais pour échapper à nos pères, jusqu'à ce moment où j'ai attaché mon armure mobile à la tienne pour te soigner, sans omettre quoique ce soit excepté ce que nous avions fait dans ton Gundam. Ce sont des choses qui ne se racontent pas.

... Ensuite on a rejoint le Peacemillion, ai-je conclu. Et la suite vous la connaissez.

Tu ne disais plus rien, pâle et comme pétrifié. Je savais que je t'avais déçue, et maintenant que je savais que tu m'aimais je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais été stupide durant toutes ces années. Je m'en voulais tellement ! Mais malheureusement on ne peut revenir en arrière. J'aurais voulu pleurer, te montrer à quel point cela m'affectais de t'avoir caché tout ça, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas devant tout ce monde.

Tu t'es brusquement levé, me faisant sursauter, et tu as marmonné.

Je dois aller aux toilettes, excusez-moi.

Toi qui respirait quelques minutes plus tôt la joie de vivre, tu étais désormais aussi morne qu'un spectre. Qu'avais-je donc fait ! Mes yeux me brûlaient tant j'eus voulu pleurer. Tu me paraissait à nouveau inaccessible, comme toutes ces fois où j'aurais voulu pouvoir venir te consoler. Mais cette fois tu savais que j'étais là, et ne voulait pas de moi, comme je l'avais toujours craint. D'une certaine manière, c'était encore pire.

Ton départ a jeté comme un froid. Enfin, si l'on peut dire. Duo n'a pas compris pourquoi tu t'en allais, et n'a rien perdu de son enthousiasme débordant et continuait de parler dans le vide, alors que les autres restaient là sans rien dire, échangeant des regards désolés. Ils m'ont laissée tranquille, comprenant que j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu, et je suis restée là sans bougée, comme si mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Je m'étais toujours cachée de toi parce que je savais que ne pourrais supporter la douleur si tu me rejetais, mais c'était au moins cent fois pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Lorsque je suis sortie de ma transe, Relena expliquait comment elle comptait organiser un nouveau système de pacifisme radical à partir du royaume de Sanc.

Où est Quatre ? ai-je soudain demandé.

Te cherchant comme moi des yeux, ils ont eu l'air étonné.

Il n'est toujours pas revenu ? s'enquit Duo, qui avait semblé jusque là très absorbé par sa conversation avec Hilde.

Non, admit Sally.

Et elle a jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la montre de son compagnon avant d'ajouter :

Ca fait plus de 20 minutes déjà qu'il est parti.

Je me suis levée nerveusement de ma chaise.

Je vais le chercher, ai-je déclaré.

De toute évidence , l'heure des comptes était venue. Priant pour que tu ne te sois pas noyé dans une cuvette, je me suis arrêtée devant les portes battantes des toilettes pour hommes.

Quatre ?

Pitié réponds !

Quatre ?

Je t'aime...

Quatre !!!

Tu peux entrer, as-tu murmuré, il n'y a personne d'autre que moi ici.

Morte d'inquiétude, j'ai poussé les portes d'un geste impulsif, et je me suis précipitée vers toi. Tu étais là, appuyé à un lavabo, pâle et malheureux. Tu avais certainement pleuré.

Quatre ? ai-je gémit.

Tu n'as pas bougé. Alors je me suis approchée lentement de toi, je me suis postée dans ton dos, et je t'ai enlacé le plus tendrement possible. Tu tremblais légèrement, et ta stature était raide, tu faisais peur.

Je suis désolée Quatre, ai-je murmuré tristement. Je sais que j'aurais du te parler de tout ça avant mais je...

Tu t'es brusquement retourné.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? as-tu demandé, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Une larme s'est enfuie sur ma joue.

J'avais peur, ai-je soupiré. Peur que tu prennes pour une folle qui t'as espionné pendant des années, peur que tu m'en veuille ne m'être jamais montrée à toi, peur que tu vois d'un mauvais œil l'amour que je t'ai porté depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'ai cru bien faire. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de déranger les gens autour de moi, et je voulais être tout sauf un poids pour toi. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir, ce la fait déjà 5 ans que je me prépare à ça, mais s'il te plaît, tâche de ne pas trop m'en vouloir. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Ainsi il fallait que tout s'arrête déjà, par ma faute. Les larmes obscurcissaient ma vue et me brûlaient les joues à présent, et j'en étais plutôt heureuse. Au moins je ne pouvais pas distinguer la répulsion sur ton visage. Il fallait que je fuis, et que j'essaie de t'oublier. J'ai fait quelques pas en arrière, mais tu m'as retenue par le bras.

Attends !

Je sentais l'odeur du mascara qui avait coulé, j'avais certainement une tête horrible, mais toi au contraire tu avais recouvré couleurs et émotions

Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux Lily ! Et je ne te crois pas folle. Au contraire, je t'aime. De tout mon cœur.

Ah bon ? L'étonnement a stoppé net mes sanglots.

C'est de moi que je suis mécontent, as-tu continué. Comment ai-je pu ne pas te voir ? Ni jamais passer un coup de fil pour demander comment tu allais ? Comment ai-je pu t'abandonner ?

Ca prouve que je me cachais bien, ai-je plaisanté en reniflant.

Tu as souri un bref instant, avant de reprendre un air accablé. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en veuilles ! Oh non, je t'aimais beaucoup trop pour ça. Alors j'ai pris tes mains dans mes miennes, et je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux pour appuyer mes dires.

Quatre, je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire pour que tu culpabilises, ni pour que tu penses me devoir 5 ans. Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais que tu saches, ce que j'avais fait. Et j'aurais voulu aussi pouvoir t'expliquer que je n'ai fait ça que pour te protéger. Je ne t'ai jamais espionné dans ta vie privée, je voulais seulement t'aider. Tu est si fragile Quatre, si sensible, je savais que tu ne reviendrais probablement jamais de cette mission suicide avec les gundams, et je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de rester au palais à attendre de tes nouvelles sans rien faire. Si tu sautes je saute. Je t'aime Quatre. Je t'aime.

Tu as eu un pauvre sourire, mais au moins tu ne baissais plus la tête d'un air piteux. J'ai scruté ton regard, avide d'une réponse. Finalement j'avais pu dire out ce que j'avais à dire de mon histoire. Se pouvait-il alors que je ne t'ai pas perdu ?

Moi aussi je t'aime Lily. Même si je ne le savais pas. Je t'aime depuis toujours.

C'était trop beau. Je me suis effondrée dans tes bras, pleurant de joie, et priant pour ne pas me réveiller. En effet ça n'est pas arrivé. Nous sommes restés là un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que je ne pleure plus, puis nous avons rejoint les autres, qui discutaient du problème de l'élimination de toutes les armures mobiles.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire des gundams ? demandait Duo quand nous sommes arrivés. Ils sont indestructibles.

Gardons les pour l'instant, as-tu suggéré avec un grand sourire. Je vais chercher un moyen de nous en débarrasser.

Surpris, ils se sont tous tournés vers nous.

Tiens ! Quatre ! s'est exclamé Duo, visiblement enchanté de retrouver un gars un peu plus bavard qu'une tombe. Mais où t'étais passé ? Aucune importance : explique à ces horribles filles que le noir est bien mieux que le blanc. Ca fait bien plus classe !

Je crois que tu n'as pas bien vu comment il est habillé, a constaté ironiquement Hilde.

Relena, Sally, elle, toi et moi avons rit devant l'air éberlué du pilote du Deathscythe lorsqu'il a réalisé que tu étais vêtu tout de blanc, tel un ange. On s'est assis tous les deux, main dans la main.

Non, j'aime bien le noir aussi, as-tu voulu rassurer Duo, qui semblait outré.

Tu étais convaincant, du moins pour les autres.

Disons que ça dépend seulement de ton teint et de l'occasion pour laquelle tu veux porter cette couleur. Au fait : désolé ce château est si grand que j'ai mis un temps fou à trouver les toilettes !

Et pour des occasions comme celles-ci tu préconises quoi ? a insisté Duo.

Pour une fois, sa naïveté nous arrangeait bien, elle coupait court au sujet de ta disparition.

Pour des fêtes comme celles de ce soir, me suis-je incrustée, il faut porter ce qui te va le mieux. Toi Duo c'est le noir, et Quatre le blanc. Ou le rose.

Hé ! t'es tu offensé en me jetant ta serviette à la figure.

J'ai éclaté de rire, et on s 'est mis à se batailler gentiment avec les mains, comme au bon vieux temps, jusqu'à ce que Duo émette qu'il trouvait ça aussi débile que les soldats en terre cuite d'Hilde et qu'elle lui pince la cuisse en retour, à l'hilarité générale.

Le repas s'acheva ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tu avais à nouveau capturé ma main sous la table et rien, non rien, plus jamais n'aurait pu nous séparer. Quand les dernières assiettes à dessert ont été débarrassées, la question « Qu'allez-vous faire » est revenue comme un boomerang. Mais cette fois elle concernait la nuit même.

Il se fait tard, a fait noté Relena. Vous pouvez passer la nuit au château si vous le souhaitez.

C'est gentil, a approuvé Duo le premier dans un bâillement monstrueux. Je suis crevé.

Moi aussi je veux bien rester, a ajouté Hilde.

Sally a scruté un instant le regard de Wufei avant de répondre :

On accepte aussi ton offre, Merci.

Trowa ? a demandé la princesse.

Hélas Catherine et moi devons reprendre la route du cirque dès ce soir, a-t-il répondu sans paraître ni fatigué ni désolé. Mais on te remercie de ton offre.

Et toi Quatre ? a interrogé Duo, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Tu as eu l'air un peu gêné.

En fait je pensais prendre un navette pour L4 dès ce soir, as-tu avoué.

Désolée Quatre, a opposé Relena, tous les vols ont été annulés en raison de la fin de la guerre. Restez, vous pourrez repartir demain dès l'aube.

Je t'ai supplié du regard pour qu'on reste : passer mes nuits dans les gares ou les aéroports à attendre les transports n'était pas vraiment mon activité favorite.

C'est d'accord, as-tu finalement approuvé, à mon grand soulagement.

Somnolant, on s'est levés mollement, et Relena nous a conduits à l'étage, où les chambres étaient disposées en carré autour d'un grand « balcon » donnant sur le rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait 5 chambres de chaque côté, ai-je compté. Relena s'est arrêtée au bout d'une des rangées.

Voilà vos chambre, a-t-elle annoncé en nous désignant les portes à notre gauche. Si vous nous cherchez Heero et moi serons dans celle du fond, après l'angle. Bonne nuit.

Heero a émit un faible grognement, sans doute pour protester contre le fait que tout le monde sache qu'il dormait avec elle. Bien sûr, elle l'avait fait exprès, pour bien souligner que désormais il était à elle, et rien qu'à elle. Mais à part Duo qui semblait suffoquer sous la révélation, personne n'avait l'ait choqué, et le pilote du 01 a suivi sa compagne sans un mot. Quand ils ont eu disparu dans leurs quartiers, Duo a retrouvé l'usage de sa langue.

Il n'y a que cinq chambres, a-t-il remarqué. Et on est six.

Six, ça fait trois couples, a rétorqué Wufei d'un ton neutre. Sally et moi on sera dans celle du bout. Bonne nuit.

Les yeux luisant tant elle riait en son fort intérieur de la tête de Duo, Sally a en effet suivi le jeune chinois jusque dans la dernière chambre de la rangée. S'il avait pu, l'invincible shinigami aurait laissé pendre sa mâchoire jusque parterre tant il était éberlué.

Mais voilà que c'était à toi de prendre une décision. Est-ce que tu avouerais partager ton lit avec moi, ou est-ce qu'il faudrait que je te rejoigne en secret cette nuit-là ? J'ai tourné vers toi mes plus pitoyables yeux de chien battu, et tu as souri après seulement quelques secondes de réflexions. Je mettrais ma main à couper que couper le souffle à Duo était une des raisons qui t'ont poussé à accepter. Il faut avouer qu'il était vraiment comiques quand il ne le faisait pas exprès !

Alors Duo ? as-tu demandé. Vous prenez laquelle ?

Mesquin en plus ! Je t'adorais d'autant plus que tu arrivais toujours à me surprendre.

Tu rigoles ?! a-t-il paniqué en reculant. Je dors pas avec elle ! Moi vivant, jamais !

Pauvre Hilde ! C'était une brave fille, et elle aurait mérité de tomber sur un garçon un peu plus mûr. Vexée, elle a relevé la tête, et déclaré d'un ton glacial.

Si vous me cherchez je serai dans la première chambre.

Puis elle a rejoint sa chambre d'un pas raide, et elle a claqué violemment la porte.

Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'est étonné Duo, qui tombait de plus en plus des nues.

J'en aurais presque pleuré de rire ! Et toit tu souriais à t'en péter les joues. Pour toute réponse à l'incompréhension de Duo, tu as dit :

On prend la n°4.

Tu l'as achevé. Il avait certainement pensé que les autres pouvaient faire n'importe quoi de dingue, comme marcher sur un fil, se battre à l'épée avec Treize, ou encore faire exploser son gundam en étant dedans. Mais pour lui partager sa chambre avec une fille était l'acte le plus insensé de tous, et jamais il n'aurait imaginer que tu te joindrais à toute cette bande de « dingues ». Tu savais ça. Mais tu partais déjà vers notre chambre, entraînant mon bras, quand je t'ai retenu quelques secondes pour murmurer au pauvre Duo :

Va lui parler.

Et je t'ai suivi en sautillant, gaie comme une pinçon.

Ce soir-là on a beaucoup discuté. Du moins une fois qu'on a été bien fatigués ! On refaisait le monde ensemble : on parlait de notre maison, de nos études, de nos familles. On était comme les deux faces d'une pièce, comme le Ying et le Yang, faite l'une pour l'autre et tellement incomplètes tant qu'elles sont seules.

Dès le lendemain, on était de retour sur L4, et tout le monde semblait ravi de nous revoir enfin ensemble. Curieusement j'ai même aperçu des personnes céder à regrets des billets à d'autres dans les couloirs. L4 était à nouveau prospère. Tes sœurs la géraient à merveille même si elles t'attendaient avec impatience. Tu étais toujours le préféré, toi, le seul homme restant de ta famille. Nous avons pu reprendre nos études comme nous le préconisions. On était tranquilles au palais, et on avait tout l'éternité devant nous.

Du moins je le croyais.

La fille cachée de Treize, manipulée par les instigateurs originels du Lotus Blanc, a amené une nouvelle guerre inégale puisque grâce à Relena en seulement un an presque toutes les armures mobiles avaient été détruites. Même les gundams étaient condamnés à la destruction puisque, ironie du sort, tu venais de les envoyer vers le Soleil. Tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde et tu es reparti les chercher au péril de ta vie, près à te jeter corps et âme dans cette nouvelle bataille. Et cette fois je ne pouvais pas t'accompagner.

La catastrophe a été évitée de justesse, grâce notamment à l'intervention de Lady Une qui, connaissant bien Treize a pu raisonner sa fille. Mais tu n'es pas revenu, et tes sœurs et moi avons commencé à nous inquiéter. Dans le chahut provoquer par les combats et les destructions massives, puis par les immenses foules réunies pour célébrer la paix, personne ne t'avais vu. On t'as fait chercher partout, pendant plusieurs semaines , jusqu'à ce qu'un petite fille te reconnaisse sur L2, et te ramène à un hôpital, amnésique.

Depuis ce jour tu n'as pas revu la lumière, tu es prisonnier de cet établissement affreux. Ca presque un an que tu es là-bas. Ils disent que ne pas te rappeler pourrait te faire faire des trucs idiots, et que c'est pour cela qu'ils te gardent enfermé. Ta médecin m'a demandé de ne plus venir te voir : elle dit que te rappeler trop de souvenirs d'un coup pourrait être dangereux, et qu'il ne fallait pas non plus essayer de t'imposer une vie qui n'est pas la tienne. Mais comment peux-tu retrouver la mémoire si tues loin de tout ce que tu as côtoyé ?

Je dois t'avouer que j'aime de moins en moins cette femme. Elle semble toujours te tourner autour, et vouloir nous éloigner de toi. Tu es l'une des plus grosses fortunes du monde, Quatre, et je commence à prendre peut qu'on te manipule. Je sais qu'il y a un risque que cette horrible femme dise vrai, et que cette lettre empire ton état. Mais même Iria, qui est docteur, pense qu'il n'est pas normal qu'on te coupe ainsi de nous. Je suis désolée mais je dois prendre un risque que je pense minime. Pas pour moi. Mais pour notre fille.

On ne l'a pas vraiment voulue aussitôt. C'était tard le soir, on revenait d'un dîner très pompeux, on était seuls dans l'ascenseur et... c'est sûrement l'une des choses que tu te rappelles le moins. Moi même je n'en ai que des bribes de souvenirs, on avait pas mal bu.

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas qu'on s'en rappelle de trop non plus. Cette histoire c'est notre secret, et je crois pas que notre fille ou tes sœurs en seraient très fières !

Mais voilà c'est arrivé. Et aujourd'hui tu es le papa d'une petite Jade qui a fêté ses 8 mois récemment. Ca m'a fait prendre conscience, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de père, et que ça n'était pas normal. Tu n'étais pas là quand elle est née, et tu venais juste d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte quand tu es parti, c'est pourquoi toi et tes sœurs vous êtes ligués pour que je ne t'accompagne pas. Et maintenant elle réclame son père. C'est vrai qu'on manque sévèrement d'homme par ici. Mais rassure-toi je t'attends sagement, sans aucune autre compagnie que 7 de tes sœurs et quelques domestiques.

Te souviens-tu de Zanarkand, Quatre ? C'est sur cette chanson que nous avions le plus dansé chez Relena. Nous la trouvions magnifique, et c'est devenu notre hymne. Je la fais souvent écouter à Jade. Je te joins le CD avec cette lettre, on dit que la musique aide à se souvenir.

Je n'ai pas le droit de t'écrire non plus normalement. Sinon je t'aurais donné de nos nouvelles avant. Mais il est temps que je tente quelque chose, cette situation a déjà trop duré. Iria et les autres sont d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est ridicule, et comme elle est médecin et par conséquent la seule à pouvoir t'approcher, elle m'a promis de te remettre cette lettre en main propre.

J'espère que cette lettre et la musique t'aideront, Quatre, à te rappeler combien je t'aime. Tout le palais, Jade et moi t'attendons avec impatience. Tu nous manque beaucoup tu sais.

Je t'aime.

_Lily_.

Je sais que ça fait cliché, mais des p'tits feed-backs sont pas de refus, merci !


End file.
